My Girl Tonight
by callietheorthogoddess
Summary: A brief Calzona reconciliation story, themed after the song "My Girl Tonight" by Jon McLaughlin.


For the song-themed Calzona reconciliation challenge for calzona50ways on Tumblr.  
Song: My Girl Tonight by Jon McLaughlin

You are sitting at your usual table in the cafeteria with an empty seat beside you.  
I used to fill that empty seat. Penny used to fill that empty seat.  
It's been empty for quite some time now.  
I'm suddenly envious of the apple and glass of water that get to brush your lips.  
My hands sweat as I fidget with my coat for the hundredth time.  
I see you begin to collect your things and I know it's now or never.  
I give myself a push and walk over to you, an act that takes you by surprise.  
I make up some lame excuse about a new restaurant opening, and you see right through me,  
But you don't say anything about it. Thank you for not saying anything.  
You know it isn't just a friendly dinner. It's so much more. But you agree anyway.  
I tell you I'll pick you up at eight and you flash me your signature smile.  
I turn on my heels and walk away with a renewed spring in my step.  
I make a mental list of things I have to do to prepare, the first of which being dusting off an old red dress.  
I'll see you at eight, Calliope.  
You are my girl tonight.

I'm completely exhausted, days and days of hard work wearing on me.  
As I walk into the cool Seattle night to get into my car, it suddenly dawns on me.  
I'm no longer tired, and suddenly my feet can't move fast enough.  
Tonight will be our first night sleeping in the same bed. Our bed.  
I run my finger over the unfamiliar key you had made for me and I can't help but smile.  
I get to your place, no, I get _home_ and you are fast asleep. You are breathtakingly stunning.  
I fall into an old routine and prepare myself for bed before sliding in next to you.  
You stir, but not wake completely. Out of instinct, you cuddle up to me.  
You wrap a strong arm around my waist. I back myself into you completely.  
We're as close as we can possibly be.  
I sigh in utter contentment. We haven't spoken a word, yet we've said everything.  
You are my girl tonight.

You're sitting on our living room floor, playing with our daughter.  
I'm captivated when you two are together because seeing her is like getting to see you at that age. I get to see a glimpse into the past with that little girl.  
You're the most beautiful I've ever seen you, more beautiful than our wedding or that gala.  
And all you're wearing is your worn out jeans and a crew neck t-shirt.  
Then you smile. And now that is the most beautiful I have ever seen you.  
I am suddenly barreled over by a curious little girl who showers me in kisses.  
I plop on the floor as she flings her arms around my neck and nuzzles in close.  
You shuffle across the floor and sit beside me, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.  
You sing a song to our little girl, making her eyes light up, just like yours.  
I blink back tears. For a moment I think about how I lost this. How I lost you.  
I know with the utmost certainty that if I ever lose you again, I will not recover.  
You are the reason my heart beats. You and our tiny human.  
The two people that have become my world surround me, and I know what my next move is.  
But for now, I enjoy the moment.  
You are my girl tonight.

I'm wearing the red dress. It's starting to tear in the back and it has an old stain,  
But I can't seem to let it go.  
The sun is starting to set over the Seattle skyline as your car pulls up.  
I've asked you to meet me at the top of the hill with the bench, you know the one. It's your favorite view of the city.  
There are candles and roses everywhere and I hold a small box in my hand.  
I think it's corny and terrible, but you deserved at least one proper proposal.  
I'm terrified and ready to cry, but everything goes quiet when I finally see you.  
I look in your eyes and I see our entire story, and I know in this moment I'm righting so many wrongs.  
I have a speech planned out.  
I was going to tell you how I've learned that I absolutely cannot live without you and I am never going to risk losing you again. I was going to tell you how you've saved me from so many demons and gave my life meaning. I was going to tell you how I continue to fall in love with you every day.  
But I say none of that. I'm speechless. You've stolen every breath from me.  
I ask the question, and it hasn't left my mouth yet.  
And I hear you say yes.  
You are my girl tonight.

You are my girl tonight. And every night for the rest of our lives.


End file.
